It is well known to set curls in the home or salon by sprays or lotions. As opposed to sets induced by a permanent wave, they are temporary in nature, intended to last only until the next shampoo. Because the ingredients applied are, by necessity, water sensitive to some degree, under conditions of high humidity, particularly at higher ambient temperatures, the curls will relax due to the attack of atmospheric moisture on the film coating on the hair strands added by the spray or lotion. In many instances, once the protective set becomes undermined, the hair will continue to absorb moisture, relax and become limp.